Bad touch trio
by Roses and the internet
Summary: You guys are going to hate me for this. Domino has just trasferd to a brand new high school where she meets three guys can she survive thier um intersting form of affection? Nope probably not. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. cyan and blue

**A/N: So have you guys ever heard of kissmissshipping? You haven't have you. It's protonxdomino it's a very little known shipping but it's very cute. I was watching the movie domino was in and I loved her intro. I never understood why people didn't like her. What, just because she's a decently sucsessful villain and is willing to go to any lengths to sucsead she's a b***h. for all the hetalia fans reading this these guys are basically the pokemon eqivelant of the BTT. Sorry if this is a bad story but I've never written anything like this.**

**WARNING: EXTRAME OOCNESS AND SLIGHT PERVERTEDNESS.**

**ONWARD!**

**Domino's POV**

My dad got trasfered for some work thing and we had to move across the contry. I was a little less than thrilled to be starting my new high school. The school had the worst uniforms known to man. I know everyone says that but it's true; mine really is the worst. It's a white button up shirt with elbow length sleaves, a black sweater vest with the school's crest on it, and a purple, blue, red, gold, and dark green mid-thigh length plaid skirt*. It was exteamly ugly. Mutering curses the entire way I walked to school. I was never one for huge crowds so when I saw how many people we in the hallway the first thing that came to my mind was, _'well crap'._ I pulled my pink and white hat further down on my head and truged into the crowded hellway. **(heh, get it. It's funny, darnit laugh!) **I was bumped into multiple times because everyone at this school is at least six inches taller than me. Although that's not saying uch considering I'm only 5'2. I took a seat in history and when I looked up my purple eyes locked with cyan ones. The guy I was looking at had aqua hair as well and a proud smirk. He wrote something on a piece of paper folded it into a paper airplane

That glided gracefuly through the air and landed on my desk. I unfolded it and read what he had written '_you new?'_

I sighed and responded _'yes'_

'_my name is Archer Apollo, and you ma cher'_

'_domino'_

'_do you ever speak in more than one word?' _

'_yes'_

he glanced at my reply and snickered _'whatever you say belle. By the way I can see your underwear when you cross your legs like that. Black lace, nice ;)'_

I blushed and uncrossed my legs. He looked genuinely disappointed. "good morning class. For your first big project I will assign you a contry and a partner and you will study that contry's history." The teacher announced. I waited for mine to be announced. "Domino Tulip, you will be paired with Archer Apollo and the two of you will be studying france" she teacher said. I mentally died. Spending a whole three weeks with that blue haired pervert was not my idea of fun. The rest of class I could feel archer staring at me and it made me really unconfertable.

When class ended I tried to run out but Archer caught up to me pretty quickly. "my, my ma cher where do you think your running off to?," his cyan eyes practically boreing into my soal and pulling out all of my most inner thoughts. I tried to get passed him but he backed me into the lockers and pinned one of my wrists above my head.

"non, non, non ma cher no need to run.," he whispered in my ear and began playing with my blond curls. The bell rang and I slipped out of his grip and ran. Praying he wouldn't follow. Then I realized he had my hat, which just so happened to be one of the top ten things I couldn't live without. Damn.

* * *

_**I won't take such things like love or emotions, isn't that obvious? Come on, let's color up this dance number**_

* * *

**A/N: Uh yeah, sorry if you hated this. I'm not sure what I want to do with who winds up with domino but I have a pretty good idea. I hope you liked it, REVIEW!**

**~CJ: THE ONE WHO UH…DID STUFF**


	2. red and charcoal

**A/N: Yes I did write a second chapter. I actually have six written down and I will be updateing beyond the barricade, well that went well, and hopefully TLMOTG.**

**ONWARD!**

**Domino's POV**

I ran to English in hopes of not being late, no sense in being labeled trouble on the first day right. I flung myself into a seat in front of a guy with blood red hair and gray eyes. I waited for the teacher to arrive and to be honest it was pretty boring. I thought about talking to the guy behond me but the shy girl in me said no. something brushed against my leg and I looked down to see the red haired boy crawling under my desk. I looked down to see the red headed boy crawling under my desk.

"um, what are you doing down there?" I asked politly.

"sorry chica, I was just looking for my pencil. Me llamo silver, y tu?"

"here you can borrow mine" I said handing him one of mine, it was purple and fuzzy with the eraser carved into a black tulip.

"Gracias. I'm silver what's your name hermoso"

"Domino." I said getting a strange feeling, and no it was not love it was more like run away very, very fast. He reached for the pencil and somehow fell taking me down with him. We landed with him straddling me.

"Uh um Silver could you please stand up," I said blushing furiously.

"Of course hermoso, lo siento," he said pushing himself off of me.

When I got up I felt a string hanging off of my shirt, when I went to brush it away I realized that it was _inside _my shirt. _'my bra strap!' _I thought to my self. I glared at Silver and he pulled me in close.

"If you want I could take the whole thing off, carino," he whispered in my ear. I shivered and pulled away from him.

The entire class I could feel Silver's eyes on the back of my neck, I didn't dare look back for fear of encouraging him. Instead I just had to look straight a head like he wasn't there. Even when he tapped on my shoulder I continued to ignore him. I shouldn't have done that.

After class I jumped up and got out as fast as I could not wanting a repeat of what happened with Archer. Unfortunately luck was not on my side and Silver caught up to me almost immediately.

"What's up with you ignoring me chica?" he asked his gray aye staring right into my violet ones. I gave no response. He growled under his breath,

"Come on chica you have to say something."

I simply turned away and lost him in the crowd. If this was going to be my day all day I no longer wanted to live.

**(well I was going to end the chapter here but that would be ****completely unacceptable after making you all wait this long)**

I was walking to lunch when some girl almost crashed in to me, "you wouldn't happen to be domino?" she said.

"Yeah why?"

"I'm part of the welcoming committee for student council, my name's Cassidy" she introduced and handed me a nice basket. She seemed nice enough, and I suppose I should try and make some friends

"Want to eat lunch with me? I can introduce you to the rest of my friends," she offered.

"That sounds nice," I said.

On the way there I found that she was quite nice, Cassidy and was hilarious. The lunch table they sat at was completely filled with the exception of two chairs.

"Domino this is from left to right, Ariana, Hun, Annie, Oakley, Shelly, and Courtney **(I've always envisioned these guys being best friends)**

They waved at me and Shelly filled us in on what they were talking about.

"So I heard the BTT have found a new girl to chase" Hun said with a smirk.

"Oh no not them again" Annie said facetableing. **(Yeah that's right I went there)**

From across the cafeteria I felt eyes on my back that made me extremely nervous. I turned around to see Archer and Silver sitting at the table on the other side of the room smirking at me.

* * *

_**I won't take such things like love or emotions, isn't that obvious? Come on, let's color up this dance number**_

* * *

**A/N: Done. Well it's good to update this story everyone in a while, I have nothing to do all day so more updates will probably come later**

**Peace, Love, and Kawii Doughnuts**

**~Roses**


	3. Teal and Emerald

**A/N: New chapter powers activate! *Brofists screen* Oh that probably wasn't such a good idea…Let's reply to some reviews!**

**Flaming silver said: What's up with Silver speaking Spanish? Well at least I can understand that Spanish. A few problems with capitalization, but that's all. I hope to see this updated soon, it was funny to read.**

**Me: Well these guys are supposed to be the pokemon representation of the BTT from hetalia so Silver is meant to be spain.**

**Thanks for the reviews, On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**P.S: Warning: Bad language, this is like a T+ story. It's not my fault that's not a rating.**

* * *

I walked to class with Shelly and Courtney, we had math next ,_joy. _Shelly and Courtney sat to the right of me and started having a conversation about something they did over the summer.

"I haven't seen you around before," a voice whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

Shelly turned around and glared at whoever was behind me, "Drop dead Proton"

The guy stood to my left and I could finally see him, he had short teal hair and deep green eyes, "Now Shell I'm aware that you've had sexual frustrations since Tabitha dumped you but that's no excuse to be cruel to the awesome me"

Shelly looked well for lack of better word shell shocked, "Fuck you"

"When," he said smirking.

If I were Proton (and I'm so glad i'm not) I would have been running for my life because Shelly looked like she fight actually kill him, "Do you want a repeat of what happened this summer. It'd be pretty emberassing if you got your ass kicked by a girl in front of the entire class _again_"

It worked like a charm he froze and stopped talking to her, but that meant he now focused his attention on me,

"Well aren't you a pretty one," He said staring right at me and getting so close our lips were just inches apart, when I looked back to Shelly and Courtney for help I realized that they were all the way across the room.

Courtney got up and grabbed my wrist, "We're moving seats"

Right after she said that the teacher announced that these would be our permanent seats, my mouth dropped open and Proton laughed, Courtney went back to her seat swearing like a sailor.

* * *

Throughout class all Proton did was question me, my name, my friends, and a few other perverted things that made me want do die, or scream, or explode, or maybe all three.

Not to mention that I suck at math and all things to do with math and the ever joke making proton.

"I'd love to be your math touter tonight, add a bed, minus the clothes, divide the legs, and multiply," he whispered to me. Add a bunch of dirty looks and I was ready to throw him out the window.

All murderous thoughts and terribly hard math problems aside the period actually went pretty well. The guy to the right of me had no problem telling Proton to fuck the fuck off, on more than one occasion.

His name was Mondo, he told me that after the first time His explanation was 'I should tell you my name so I'm not some random guy cussing at another guy on your behalf'

* * *

After class was over I was still pissed at Shelly and Courtney for abandoning me like that I spent the half hour break we had between the vending machines listening to my iPod, softly singing along to the songs.

"With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes," I softly sang

The last thing I expected was for someone to respond considering the hall way was empty, "When you walk away ,nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives"

I got up only to come face to face with Proton, the last person I wanted to see. I rolled my eyes and brushed past him, only to run straight into Archer. He gave me a perverted smirk and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So we meet again mon cher"

"Fancy meeting you here, hermoso," a far to familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"So kirsche what brings you here?"

"Ohonhonhonhonhon"

"Fusofusofusofusofuso"

"Keskeskeskeskeskes"

* * *

_**I won't take such things like love or emotions, isn't that obvious? Come on, let's color up this dance number**_

* * *

**A/N: why is it that all of my chapters get typed really late at night? oh well as long as they get typed I guess. I ****listened to 'You're gonna go far kid' by The Offspring the entire time I typed this because it reminds me of Domino. That was the song she was singing by the way. Don't question the ending line, I added it to all of the other chapters as well. I think it fits their relationship, don't ****you?**

**Peace, Love, and Kawii Doughnuts**

**~Roses**


	4. Three to one

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Flaming silver said: That was short, and weird... So I'm guessing the 'gang' meets up now. correct? A few problems with your use of commas, but that's it. Well I wish you luck on your story writing!**

**Me: Yes this is where they meet up, Not that ****Domino knew that. Thank you for the luck.**

**AwesomePrussia said: IS THIS HETALIA THAT I'M SEEING REFERENCED?**

**Me: Yes it is. Archer is France, Silver is Spain, and Proton is Prussia. I worked that out according to their cannon personalities and one of my headcannons with the exception of Silver's.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"L-let me go," I stuttered, I hadn't ment to sound afraid of him but I can only sound so fearless when there are three mega perverts inches away from me. I was yanked out of archer's embrace and into Proton's.

"I think the frau would much rather be hugged by the awesome me"

I suddenly felt rage coursing through my veins, how dare they talk about me like I was an object to be possessed. Their own personal toy.

"And who said that I wanted to be hugged by any of you?!" I snapped and pushed out of proton's arms. They looked taken aback as I death glared them.

"Woah calm down frau," Proton said putting his hands up.

"No," I snapped again and ran down the hallway ignoring their shouts of protest.

* * *

According to my schedule I had drama next. If I had know I was going to be alone I would have done chorus, dance, or band but no I wanted to perform on stage with my own lead role. Although in retrospect that same urge could have easily been solved with a dance, singing, or instrument solo. Now as for why it was a problem well...

* * *

I walked into drama class only to find the three people I hated most staring at me. Although none of their eyes were trained on my face which made me want to squirm.

"Ok get into groups of four," the teacher said trying to quiet everyone down.

Before I could respond the awful trio stood up. Archer grabbed my left arm, Silver grabbed my right arm. and Proton wrapped his arms around my waist.

"N-" I was cut off by archer who placed his hand over my mouth before I could finish the word. SInce the drama teacher (I think her name was Ms. Michuru) said we could be anywhere in the auditorium the three horrible boys took me back into the wings of the stage. The instructions of the game were for one person to stay completely silent and the remaining three had to do anything they could to make them talk.

I sat on the chair in the middle and smirked, there was no way they could make me talk. The three boys smirked devilishly and mine faded away maybe I shouldn't have been so confident.

"Not so confident any more, huh blume" laughed Proton as he walked towards me. He placed his arms on the sides of my chair, blocking my chance of exit. He leaned down, his green eyes meeting my wide violet ones. His breath fanned my face, making me shiver. I mentally cursed of showing such weakness, and he chuckled.

I sucked in a sharp breath as I felt someone graze their lips lightly over my neck. The scent of cinnamon caught my attention so I assumed it was Silver. I was about to push him away when Archer began to nip at my earlobe. I bit down on my lip as hard as I could to stop the moan that was building in my throat.

I grabbed Silver's hair and pushed him away from me and then pushed Archer away as well. They both pouted and I flipped them off. I turned back to face Proton when his lips collided with mine.

My violet eyes widened in shock. I tried to push him away but Silver grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back, I pushed against him but he wasn't moving. Proton's tongue prodded at my bottom lip for entrance and when I refused he started lightly biting at it. I fought back the moan building in the back of my throat and bit down on his lip. He backed away and wiped off thee small bit of blood that was on my lip.

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed.

"Not the noise we were looking for," Archer said, "But good enough"

"Yeah! We won!" cheered Silver.

I broke my wrists free of the Spaniard's grip and glared at the two behind me. I turned to sneer at the greenete and he chucked lightly. I growled in frustration and started towards the door.

"I'm done here!" I snapped, "You three…are incredible!"

"Why thank you!" said Proton.

I sighed and turned back to the door. I just needed to get out of there, these three were going to drive me absolutely crazy. I brushed my blond hair away that had fallen in my face during the unwanted make out session, I finally realized I was never getting my hat back. For all I knew he had lost it the minute I ran.

"Come on Domino!" called Proton.

"You know you loved it cerise!" sang Archer.

I stopped short my body tending up. Had I liked it? The feeling of Proton's lips against mine, or Archer and Silver on my neck? I shook my head and kept on walking. The bell rang just as I reached the door. I swung opened the door, picked up the script I was supposed to study for class and went to my locker.

**~Time skip because I don't want to write the rest of it~**

I packed up my bag and practically ran for the front doors. I didn't stop when Ariana called my name. Not when I almost ran into a kid, I just kept walking. I could feel the anger burning in my chest.

At Proton, Archer, and Silver. They just wouldn't leave me alone all day! I honestly wanted to strangle them. At the way they never left me alone not to mention their sexual harassment. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

Because the thing I was most angry at wan't hardly their fault. What made me angry was how I felt when I locked eyes with any of them. How I got inexplicable butterflies when I first met them. But worst of all, was how breathless I felt after the kiss.

I walked home only to find a note taped to the fridge saying that my dad wouldn't be home until later. I went upstairs and changed out of my uniform and into black sweat pants and a bright greet T-shirt.

I went downstairs and made myself tea and got ice cream. I could practically feel the stress of the day flowing off of me.

I had just gotten through my history homework when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute." I called and walked to the door humming As Long As Your Mine from Wicked.

The minute I opened the door I was tackled to the ground. The air left my lungs and everything went slightly blurry. When things came back into focus I found a pair of bright gray eyes staring down at me.

"Hola cereza"

* * *

_**I won't take such things like love or emotions, isn't that obvious? Come on, let's color up this dance number**_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of that. Two updates in one day, damn I'm on fire today. Not literally of course, that would be bad. Did anyone pick up my Sailor Moon ****reference? I hope so, I didn't put that in there for nothing.**

**Peace, Love, and Kawaii Doughnuts**

**~Roses**


End file.
